Is It Really a Happy Birthday?
by I'mAllFiredUp
Summary: Natsu wakes up one morning with Happy crying next to him. Did he really rape Lucy? Why did she and Erza leave the guild for 8 years? Rate T for implied rape, kissing, and language.
1. Triplets?

**I hope you enjoy the story!**

**This is written in Natsu's POV.**

**If Natsu ever did that in the manga I'd lose all respect for him.**

**He must be pretty pissed that Lucy named her son Igneel GRAY.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape, or form.**

"What happened last night?" I sat up on the hammock groggily.

"Y-y-y-you r-r-raped L-L-Lushi," Happy stuttered.

"I what?" I shouted.

"You raped Lucy," Happy said. Tears began pouring down his face, "She left the guild because of you."

"What are you talking about?" I said. A little man was in my room.

"You're an idiot," Makarov said.

"What the fuck is going on here?" I asked. Rape? Lucy? This just doesn't make any sense.

"You raped Lushi and she left the guild forever!" Happy growled, clearly annoyed.

"Happy, you can't blame Natsu. Dragons go into a mating period called heat. If they know who their mate is, but they don't have sex or if they don't claim their mate, they can unconsciously rape them," Makarov said softly. Lucy's my mate? I looked down at my hand to see a weird tattoo. It was a key.

"I'm so fucking confused, are you saying Lucy left the guild?" Makarov nodded his head.

"She said you couldn't follow her. Erza went with her just until Lucy could get off on her own two feet. I'm sure they'll be back in no time." he said. I weakly smiled and prayed Lucy would be okay.

~8 Years Later~

It was my twenty-sixth birthday. Time had treated me well and I looked almost the same as I did when I met Lucy ten years before (Technically seventeen). Erza had not returned although Master had expected her too. Time changed and so had the guild. I had witnessed the marriage of Gray and Juvia, Evergreen and Elfman, Carla and Happy, and Mirajane and Freed. Master Makarov had retired, in turn making Laxus the head of the guild. After defeating Acnologia, getting really good at being a wizard, and making sure I didn't overdo it with the fire, I spent most of my time training to become a better wizard, and I had improved significantly in the past eight years. I sat down at a long table looking at many gifts, familiar faces, and food.

"Hello! Anybody home!" shouted an unrecognizable voice from outside the guild.

"Igneel, you're the biggest idiot I've ever met. It's a guild hall, and there's obviously a ton of people here. Hello? Read the sign, Happy Birthday Natsu," said another voice, slightly more feminine. I ran to the door and opened it. There stood three children. There were two girls and one boy.

"I'm Erza Autumn," the girl with the red hair, green eyes, and glasses said.

"I'm Igneel Gray," shouted the boy with blonde hair and piercing green eyes.

"And I'm Nashi Layla," said the girl with pink hair and brown eyes.

"Umm, I'm Natsu. Are your parents here?" I asked. I ran my fingers through my long, pink hair.

"Well our mother and our aunt are bringing you a present. Here they are now," Nashi said. I looked further back to see two familiar faces. I ran towards them and stopped short.

"L-L-Lucy," I stuttered. She looked even more beautiful than before she left.

"Natsu," she whispered, running up and wrapping her arms around me.

"Wow, Natsu, you haven't changed a bit," Erza said. She looked the same as always, scary.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked. Erza and Lucy both looked at each other.

"We were raising my children," Lucy said. The three kids ran up to Lucy and enveloped her in a hug.

"You have kids?" She nodded her head.

"I'd like you to meet Erza, Igneel, and Nashi Dragneel," she said. I smiled at them, but I quickly registered what she just said. My smile quickly turned into a frown.

"I'm their dad?"

**Happy: Plot Twist!**

**Natsu: Aww, shut up! Luce would never leave me.**

**I'mAllFiredUp: She left you for eight years!**

**Natsu: Not intentionally. She went to go raise the kids, who are super smart just like me.**

**Lucy: Don't go around telling people that.**

**I'mAllFiredUp: I agree. New chapter tomorrow!**


	2. Welcome Home!

**Wow! This story is actually getting some positive feedback! (This is the part when my friend Dan calls me lame)**

**Please leave a review if you really enjoy this story.**

**In the reviews, I'll take some ideas and requests for future stories.**

**I don't think its the most interesting chapter, but I introduce the triplets a little bit more.**

"Welcome home Lucy and Erza!" the guild shouted. Everyone erupted in cheers while I kinda stayed away from it all. Someone started tugging on my pants.

"Daddy?" Nashi asked, "Aren't you gonna celebrate. I mean it is your birthday."

"Sure sweetheart, in a little bit," I muttered. She ran towards Lucy.

"Flame-Brain, you alright?" Gray asked, walking up to me.

"Would you be alright?" I hissed.

"Yeah, because Lucy named one of your kids after me!"

"What?"

"Did you not hear her? Igneel **GRAY**!"

"She's an idiot for naming a child after you!"

"Excuse me?" Lucy stood behind me.

"Gotta run, bye!" He ran towards Juvia.

"Natsu, I know this is hard on you. I know you didn't intentionally rape me, but come on, I've forgiven you," she said, "These kids are the second best thing that ever happened to me."

"Second best?" I asked.

"Yeah, you're the first," she said. She leaned in and pressed her lips against mine. I wrapped my arms around her and we stayed like this for a while.

"Eww," Igneel said.

"Ewww? I haven't seen Natsu in eight years!" she said playfully.

"Yeah, well he probably is already married. That's really gross," Igneel said.

"For your information, I'm not married. Secondly," I paused for a moment, "I'm going to get you!" I chased the little blonde boy throughout the guild. His pace slowed down after a few minutes of chasing. I picked up the pace and scooped Igneel up in my arms.

"You're fast," he said.

"I've been training for my whole life. Did Mommy ever tell you that you were named after a dragon?" He shook his head, "Well, you were. You were named after the fiercest dragon alive. He was also my father." The boy gasped.

"Are you telling me that my grandfather was a dragon?" I nodded my head, "This so cool!"

"It totally is," I said with a grin. I put Igneel down and saw him chase after Nashi. I felt someone tap on my back.

"Excuse me, but is it okay that I call you Natsu, not dad," said the redhead.

"Umm, sure," I said.

"I'm Erza Autumn Heartfilia," she said. I frowned when I realized she used Lucy's last name, "Mommy named me after Aunty Erza because of all the help she gave her with us."

"Well cool. Don't tell me that Erza taught you how to be scary," I said.

"Reequip!" she shouted. I gasped in fear as the girl changed into some party attire.

"I'm going to go hang with Aunty, see ya!" With that, my daughter ran off.

"Well, well, well. This must be a fantastic present for you, triplets," said Gajeel. I turned around and growled.

"At least I didn't intentionally knock up Lucy," I said, looking towards a pregnant Levy.

"Levy wanted to have sex with me dumbass, unlike Lucy and you," he hissed.

"Why would anyone want to have sex with you!" I shouted. I don't know who started it, but we began fighting each other. There were iron poles in the wall, the streamers caught on fire. Elfman and Gray joined in on the action and by the time we were finished, the guild hall was almost melted down.

"Shit," I mumbled.

"Natsu!" Laxus shouted.

"It wasn't just me!" I said in protest.

"Please, this isn't the first time you've almost melted the guild. You're an adult and a father now, act like it," he hissed.

"Sorry, it won't happen again," I said looking at the floor.

"Good," he said. I wiped all the dirt from my hands and sat down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lucy run towards me crying.

"Igneel is gone."

**Natsu: I'm going to kill the bitch that stole my son.**

**I'mAllFiredUp: Good luck with that.**

**Lucy (crying): My poor baby.**

**I'mAllFiredUp: I don't really care.**

**Natsu: You soulless bastard!**

**I'mAllFiredUp: I know. *Laughs manically*. Please come back on Sunday for another chapter.**


	3. Igneel!

**I'm so so so so so sorry about not updating. I didn't want to post it because it needed some revisions.**

**On the other hand, I published a new multi-chapter Modern AU called My Thrilling Vacation. It's going to be pretty dirty for all you kids with perverted minds.**

**Well I'm going to update this every Friday from now on. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"Igneel!" I shouted. I ran frantically around Magnolia.

"Just like old times," Gray said.

"Ha ha. Very funny. Now can you please help me find Lucy's son!" I shouted.

"Fine. Remember the time-"

"I just want to find Igneel so shut the fucking hell up!" I screamed.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted. I swear Mira had taught her that Satan thingy because she was giving off a deadly aura.

"What?" I hissed.

"Stop swearing in front of my God damn children!" she screamed.

"You just fucking swore," I said.

"This is so fucking pathetic," Gray mumbled.

"I said stop swearing!" she shouted. She pulled out a strange looking key.

"Open gate of the flying horse, Pegasus" she shouted. A large horse with beautiful white wings appeared. Lucy then proceed by pulling out a baseball hat, which I presumed was Igneel's.

"Since you two dummies are practically useless right now, I might as well use the best sniffer in the celestial world," she said. I heard Nashi, Erza, and Erza Autumn snicker in the background. Lucy put the hat in Pegasus's face and he began walking toward the main road.

"God this unicorn is so weird," I whispered to Gray. The flying horse glared at me. Lucy jumped on the horses back along with Erza, Nashi, and Erza Autumn. We chased after them and ended up in a weird alleyway and saw a cloaked figure. They pulled down their hood.

"Surprise, surprise. Fancy seeing you here."

"Hi Cobra! Long time no see," I hissed.

"I thought you were working with Jellal," Gray said.

"Well, you thought wrong. That was almost nine years ago. Jellal's married now," Cobra said.

"Jellal's married? Who is he married too? Erza, did you know about this?" I shouted.

"Yes, I did. I was in the wedding," she said.

"As what? The flower girl?" Gray asked.

"You dummies! The bride!" she hissed.

"What? You didn't invite us!" Gray and I shouted in unison.

"Well. I knew you two idiots would ruin the wedding," she yelled. Gray and Erza began bickering and I noticed Cobra beginning to slip away.

"Cobra! What did you do with Lucy's son," I growled. He just smirked.

"Nothing. If on the other hand you were to ask who had your son. I might tell you," he said.

"Fine. Where is my son Igneel?" Lucy asked.

"Thank you. He is having a dragon lacrima implanted into his body and will be trained by Zeref right after," Cobra said. Lucy lunged, but I grabbed her waist and threw her over my shoulder.

"May I ask who Zeref is?" Erza Autumn inquired.

"He's just the evilest wizard out there. He uses an incredibly dark magic that kills people. He has emotional issues and can't control his magic. He's at least 400 years old, and he can create many demons," I said.

"Wow. I didn't think Igneel was capable of being that mean," Nashi said.

"I did," Erza Autumn said. The two began laughing.

"If he gets taught all those weird magic skills, you may not see your brother again," Erza said. Suddenly, I felt something sharp dig into my back.

"OW! LUCY! WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted. I dropped her on the dirt.

"That was for not letting me kill Cobra," Lucy hissed.

"I just gave you information. Be thankful," Cobra said. Erza and Gray were still bickering.

"You have a child?" Gray shouted.

"Yes. Jellal is training her right now!" she yelled.

"I think she's pregnant again. She was way angrier than usual when she was pregnant with her first kid," Nashi whispered.

"Really. I thought she was always mean," I said back. Erza glared at me.

"Do you want to go there?" she asked.

"No ma'am," I said.

"Lucy. If my inferences are correct. He's probably on Tenrou Island now. If you want to find him, I recommend flying on your magic unicorn to the island ASAP," Cobra said.

"And if we don't?" Gray asked

"Then Igneel will likely be as unstable as Zeref," Cobra said.

"Fine. Erza! Bring the kids back to the guild. Tell Gajeel, Happy, Juvia, Laxus, and Pantherlily to meet us on Tenrou Island," I yelled.

"What about your motion sickness?" Lucy asked. I pulled a small bag out from my pocket.

"Motion sickness patches. Wendy's latest invention," I said. I took one out and stuck it on my neck.

"What ever floats your boat," Gray said.

"Shut up!" I sneered.

~Currently on Tenrou Island~

"Let me go!" Igneel shouted. He began kicking and screaming.

"Hush, child. One day, you will understand," Zeref said. He reached for the child's hand.

"You're a sick man," Igneel hissed.

"You're right. Do you think I like being a dark mage?" he asked. Igneel looked at him.

"You don't want to be evil?" Igneel asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Of course I don't want to be evil. You're the only person I can touch without actually killing them," Zeref explained. He looked off into the distance.

"How is that even possible?" Igneel muttered.

"It can't be explained right now," Zeref smiled, "I know you miss your mother and your sisters, but just trust me, you'll like it here."

* * *

**Duhn-Duhn-Duh!**

* * *

Zeref: Why does everyone think I'm such a bad guy?

Natsu (hissing): You kidnapped my God Damn son!

I'mAllFiredUp: Zeref, you're not that bad. I just prefer you stand ten feet away just in case I get zapped by your death wave.

Zeref: Jee. Thanks.

Natsu: I agree with her. Stay away.

I'mAllFiredUp: Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!


	4. Fuck You, Gray

**The story is in Natsu's POV, but at the beginning, I'm just going to let the POV be no one's.**

X

"So, you're implying that I'm awesome?" Igneel smiled and faced Zeref with an air of delight.

"Whatever you want to believe, boy."

"How old are you anyways?" Igneel squinted his eyes and studied Zeref. "I'm guessing you're like eighteen."

"More like 418." Zeref looked at the sunset that decorated the sky with blues, pinks, purples, oranges, and yellow. Igneel walked slightly closer to Zeref and enveloped him into a hug. Zeref was surprised by the young Dragneel's actions. He hadn't been in physical contact with another human since Natsu had him fought. After a few moments of pondering, Zeref slowly wrapped his arms around Igneel. For the first time in a while, he felt truly happy.

**Meanwhile**

"Gray! I forbid you from joining us!" I shouted. Gray rolled his eyes.

"Why so formal, flame-brain? Trying to impress your mate?" I felt my fist ignite.

"You better watch it ice-dick."

"Or what? Will you do? Talk it out? I don't think your one true love would appreciate you beating me up. She would never trust you with your own children. Oh wait, she doesn't. She spent 8 years hiding these kids from you and you sat in the guild, rotting your balls off waiting for her." I angrily grabbed the collar of his shirt and brought him closer to me.

"If you know what's best for you, you can keep your fat ass lips quiet.

"Fine. I'll keep my mouth shut if I can come with you."

"No."

"Why?" I placed my chin on my hand.

"Maybe it's the fact that you joined a Zeref worshipping guild? Or maybe it's the fact that you're a complete douche who can't keep his mouth shut."

"That was cold, but the cold never bothered me anyway."

"You can't come."

"The only reason I joined the guild was because I was helping Erza out."

"It still doesn't mean that I trust you!"

"Zeref is your brother! You died and you were brought back to life! You were in a bubble for-"

"ENOUGH!" An angry blonde was power walking towards us. She pulled out her whip and her keys.

"I have had enough of your bickering. I would like to find my son, if you don't mind," she growled. The two of us stood frozen in place (which was normal for Gray. His soul was completely made of ice.)

"Luce," I gulped, "We didn't mean to upset you. Its just that the ice-dick can't keep his god dammed mouth shut!"

"What the hell are you talking about little Zeref!" Gray screamed.

"Enough! Open, gate of the crab, Cancer!" Lucy shouted. In a flash, Cancer stood next to Lucy, his scissors looking a little bit larger than usual.

"Hello Miss Lucy, how may I help you?" he asked. Lucy raised her eyebrow and looked in our direction.

"I have a problem with these two idiots bickering, but that isn't why I opened your gate." Gray and I sighed in relief.

"The reason why I opened your gate was that I wanted you to give Nashi a quick haircut." On cue, Nashi ran out of nowhere and latched onto her mother's legs. Erza Autumn and scary Erza trailed behind her, but they kept a few feet between them and Lucy.

"You fricking yelled at me and Natsu to stop arguing so we could go rescue your son, and you decided to give your daughter a haircut while the evil, satanic man could be doing who knows what to Igneel Gray? You are so Fucking bipolar Lucy!" Gray shouted. Lucy glared at him before resuming her attention to Nashi. Cancer quickly trimmed the little girl's hair, making her look even cuter than before. Gray groaned and pulled at his hair. I acted on instinct and grabbed Gray's arm.

"Lucy. I'm all fired up! I'm going to go save Igneel from my psychotic brother! Are you coming?" I asked as Gray began to mutter about how shitty his life had turned out. Lucy smirked, closed Cancer's gate, and then intertwined her fingers with my one free hand.

"I'm in."

X

**Gray**: Go suck your own dick, Natsu. You were a total asshole, demon boy.

**Natsu**: Fuck you.

**I'mAllFiredUp**: Fuck you, fuck you very, very mu-u-u-u-ch. Cause we hate what you do and we hate your whole crew so please don't stay in to-o-uch.

**Gray**: (Groans) Why does my life suck?

**Natsu**: Because you married Juvia! (Burts out laughing)

**Juvia**: Did you just threaten the love of my life?

(Screams are heard and lots of punching noises.)

X

**Please don't hate me. School was a bitch as usual and I was almost getting a B in ELA so I was trying to bump my grade up. That class would be so much easier if you could write creatively all day. **

**Thankfully, summer is here, so story updates will be more frequent. **

**I think I may have freaked the boy out that I liked by texting him 3 times last week while he was out sick. Oops. **

**Alrighty. I promise I will try to be better at updates and longer chapters! Follow, review, and favorite!**

**Au Revoir!**


End file.
